Emotionless......?
by Dragon Knight Gillsy
Summary: A fic about Luc and my original character Giaz. CH 2 uploaded! The two make their way into L'Renouille.
1. Default Chapter

Emotionless.....?  
  
A young girl stood at the doorway to and abandoned castle. She had strawberry blonde hair that just passed her shoulders. She had a white jacket that that had a torn crest on one side, royal blue trousers that were cut to just above the ankles and boots. From her belt hung a sheath which held an unused sword, its hilt was golden with two Western Dragons decorating it, it had the letters Drasla embedded in silver, which was short for Dragon Slayer. She had a beautiful Golden eye on the left side of her face, and on the right side, a scar that looked like a small dagger.  
  
Giaz was the girls name, she was of Feiwyn race, so the long tail, wings and cat ears she had were nothing unusual. She was a girl of many wonders, no one really knew her true background, but if you look closely at the torn crest you can just make out a wolf's head and part of a blue cross, the Highland crest. People say she is an undead mercenary. Others say she was a member of the Royal family, but that was just a little too farfetched, but then again, Feiwyns have incredible longevity, so maybe she was really about 400 years old. But there were so many rumours; no one knew which one to believe.  
  
She flicked her tail impatiently as she planned what to do next, she had been sent here, as there have been rumours of a monster and a mysterious shadow lurking inside, causing many problems for passer-by's and other warriors that attempted to take them on. But Giaz was determined to slay the monster and find out who or what the so-called shadow is.  
  
Giaz walked up the cracked and crumbling stairway and pushed open the heavy double doors. Slowly she stepped into the castles main hallway. She took slow steps through the hallway, each step echoing through the emptiness. She heard the whistling of wind but never took heed to it, it was just wind. But when she thought twice, there was no wind that day.  
  
Giaz took a few quick breaths and continued on. The wind must be magic...or monsters breath. A few seconds after that thought she heard a monsters cry, undoubtedly a dragon. She spun around, and then again, there was no dragon. She glanced around once again but again saw no dragon, or any monster for that matter. She heard the dragon growl in its throat, and then it was a clear as day, there it was! At the top of the stairway, standing out like an optical illusion. It glared at Giaz from its perch, and all she could do was stare back.  
  
Giaz was the first to make a move; she unsheathed Drasla and charged forward. The dragon stayed there, unmoving, watching, waiting. Seconds before Giaz brought the blade over its scaly, ghostly form; it took its massive paw and swiped her hard, sending her flying across the room and into the wall. She lay there for a few seconds and then sprung to her feet, unharmed. Her next move was magic; she raised her right hand and shouted some foreign language before a massive bolt of lightning struck the ghost- dragon. I cried out in pain and shook it's massive head. In a fit of insanity, the dragon begun to smash the pillars supporting the structure of the old castle. Then Giaz charged for the beast, weapon in hand, she tore off across the room, jumped onto the dragon's back and forced the sword through its neck, slicing off its head. The creature fell to the ground, spilling out ghostly red liquid, it's eyes staring into nothing. Ghostly orbs rose from the corpse and within seconds it had disappeared. The dragon had been created by magic.  
  
She took a few shaky steps forward and towards the staircase, her ears raised up, cautious of any more magic monsters. She heard something in the distance and stood dead in her tracks, she stood still long enough to identify the sound as footsteps, getting louder as they persisted on. Giaz prepared herself for another battle, but as the footsteps got nearer, another sound begun. It was somebody clapping. A figure stepped through the small doorway at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Well done, you're the first to beat my dragon, I congratulate you. But know this, I won't go nearly as easy on you!" the figure spoke.  
  
Giaz studied the figure, it was a young boy, with brown hair and green eyes. He wasn't very tall, a bit like herself, and certainly didn't posses a friendly look. He glared at her, unmoving. He looked alough a smile would kill him.  
  
Giaz prepared herself for another battle, once she beat this one, that million potch was hers. She clenched her fists and took a fightning stance. The boy spread his fingers and a small orb appeared in the palm of his hand. It would have been mesmerising if he hadn't shot it off so quickly, the blast shot towards Giaz, she would have wondered how such a small orb could become such a big blast of magical energy if she wasn't to busy trying to dodge it. Se jumped neatly out the way, only a tiny part hitting her, slicing her flesh like a blade. Crimson liquid trickled down her arm, but she didn't let that bother her, she ran towards him, but he dissappeared and re-appeared behind her and shot another blast of energy at her, But speed was Giaz's strong point, she jumped up, done some flip in the air and landed behind the boy, she swiped for him, claws sproting from her fingers, and slashed him down the back. He spun around, but Giaz was already off , this time she swiped him over the back of the head. He fell down onto one knee, obviusly physical attacks were his weakness.  
  
"Alright! You got me! Go ahead, kill me, take me prisoner, do what you like!" he said in an angry tone, but Giaz was sure he was upset. She knelt down in front of him.  
  
"Look, I'm not stupid. I know there's something wrong. There must be a reason why you icolated yourself in here and guarded yourself by that massive Dragon. Tell me, who are you?" Giaz asked.  
  
"I don't want to say." The boy said.  
  
"That won't stop me from turning you in." Giaz said.  
  
"Fine then...I'm Luc!" he said, looking away.  
  
"Y...you're Luc? You went missing a month ago!" Giaz said.  
  
"Yes that's right! Sometimes I wonder why people can't just be left alone!" Luc said angrilly.  
  
"Why's that?" Giaz asked.  
  
"I have something to sort, and I want to be left alone to do so! And by any chance was it a High priest named Sasarai who sent you here?" Luc said.  
  
"Yes, why?" Giaz answered.  
  
"Thought so! He hates me that's why! He wants me dead!" Luc said.  
  
"Oh...you mean he knew you were in here?" Giaz asked.  
  
"Of course he knew! It was no mystery to him!" Luc said, still sounding angry and still not looking to Giaz.  
  
"And why...does he want yo dead?" was Giaz's next question. "What did you do?"  
  
"I exist! I was born, that's what I done!" Luc said slowly standing, trying to ease off the pain of the fatal slashes he recieved.  
  
Something hit Giaz when he said that, something unexplainable, probably anger because she was tricked into attempted murder. She she didn't know what to do, believe Sasarai, kill Luc and take the reward, or help him. She just stood and turned away from him. "I guess I'll leave you be then." and with the she begun to walk away.  
  
A part of Luc wanted to go with her, but the other part didn't say anthing, as always he was too pround to ask for anothers assistance, but maybe he couldn't do anything. He flinched slightly, wanting to run after her. He cursed himself for being weak.  
  
"Or do you want to come with me?" Giaz stopped and faced him. "I can make a rough estimate what your goals are, and I'll say this much, you won't be able to fulfil them alone."  
  
Luc never said anything, he just walked over to her and they exited the ruined Castle together.  
  
* * * * *  
  
well this was very Spur of the Moment, talk about quiky fic^^ If you guys like it I'll continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was crimson red over Harmonia that evening. Giaz sat close to a small fire she had made to keep herself warm and Luc sat on a rock away from the fire's heat, his emerald eyes gazing into nothingness. Giaz just let out a sigh and then sifted over to where Luc sat.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked, almost certain he jumped.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you!" Luc snapped back at her. She just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hmph, fine!" Giaz moved back to the fireside and lay down, using her jacket to support her head from the ground.  
  
"You're strange, you know that?" Luc said out the blue.  
  
"Well that's nice!" she replied in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"It's just you have wings, a tail and cat ears, but the rest of you is perfectly human, you're just.....strange" Luc said.  
  
"Yeah, well you're not exactly Mr Perfect yourself!" Giaz said. Luc just laughed.  
  
Just then a wolf howled in the distance, Giaz sprung up from her laying position with her ears perked up and her eyes wide. She sat there, unmoving and listening closely.  
  
"What's up? Spooked by wolves?" Luc asked.  
  
"Not naturally, just that howl was....different, that howl had feeling." Giaz said.  
  
"Feeling? What's that supposed to mean?" Luc asked.  
  
"That was a howl from one of the Beast Rune's incarnations!" Giaz said.  
  
"How can you tell? The Beast Rune's incarnations are just wolves with major deformity!" Luc said. "But their howl is the same." "I've been around a lot of wolves and I've begun to recognise which one's howling, I don't know how, but I know for definite that was the Beast rune!" Giaz said. "Where are we?"  
  
"We just passed the border, we're in Highland, about 40 miles away from L'Renouille." Luc answered.  
  
"L'Renouille!? I hate it there!" Giaz said. "Let's try and stay clear of that place!"  
  
"I guess so." Luc agreed. "But tell me, why do you hate it there so much?"  
  
"It's that damn Luca Blight, he knows me, and he hates me, it's as simple as that." Giaz explained.  
  
"So you're just going to run away like a coward?" Luc asked.  
  
"Yes." Giaz replied. Luc couldn't reply, but he knew fine there was more to what she just said. Giaz lay down again and drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
After a few days of travelling, Luc and Giaz could see L'Renouille faintly in the distance. Giaz dreaded the day they would cross the Highland border, no doubt the guards on duty would recognise her.  
  
"I'm getting tired of all this walking, I say we get horses. Do you have any money?" Luc asked.  
  
"No." Giaz replied. "And I told you, I don't want to go into L'Renouille, and I doubt Sajah sell horses!" Giaz said.  
  
"Fine then, I'll go alone!" Luc said in an attempt to make Giaz feel guilty. She simply folded her arms and flicked her tail.  
  
"You're just trying to make me feel bad! Fine then! I'll help you steal a couple of horses!" her cat ears were flat against her head, a sign of annoyance. Luc continued to walk on towards L'Renouille.  
  
By the time it had fallen dark Giaz and Luc were standing at the gates of L'Renouille. The streets were filled with an eerie emptiness. The only light that shone was from the large full moon and the lamps that the watchmen held. Giaz knew that a curfew had been set, so if one of the watchmen or guards found them they'd be in trouble.  
  
"Do you know where the stables are?" Giaz asked in a whisper.  
  
"Near the barracks I believe." Luc answered.  
  
"Good, so we both know where we're going. We'll split up here and meet again at the stables, alright?" Giaz suggested. Luc nodded and walked through the gates and into the shadows. Giaz leapt up onto the nearest rooftop. Luc glared up at her from his position on the ground thinking the words "show off" to himself. He slipped professionally from shadow to shadow and kept well away from the watchmen and city guards. Giaz just leapt from roof to roof silently across the city. She had been in L'Renouille before but it seemed to become larger since her last visit, probably because she hadn't been here in so many years. Giaz jumped neatly accross the rooftops and Luc slipped skillfully in and out of the shadows and past the city guards until they were both at the stables.  
  
"What took you so long?" came Giaz's voice, she was sitting on the roof.  
  
"Oh shut up, I was on the ground remember!?" Luc said angrilly.  
  
"Shush! You don't want the guards to hear us do you!?" Giaz said and jumped off the roof, landing neatly beside Luc. She picked the lock with one of her claws and kicked the old wooden door open, inside, a white mare lay sleeping on the straw, it still had it's reigns and saddle on. She walked up and gently patted the mare, it sprung up in surprise.  
  
"G...Giaz.....we have a problem" Came Luc's voice. Giaz ran outside to see a huge golden wolf growling at Luc. It's large fangs were bloodstained and it's eyes shot an evil glare. The minute the wolf saw Giaz it threw itself at her wih great force, i's massive jaw open.  
  
"Argh! Shit!" Giaz screamed and jumped up onto the rooftop. "Alright, take this!" she held up her right hand. "Bolt of Wrath!!" A large bolt of lighning came crashing down onto the wolf, it yelped, but once the bolt had gone the wolf stood unaffected.  
  
"Giaz that's one of the Beast Rune's minions! It's immune to magic!" Luc shouted up to her. The wolf glared angrilly at her, but when it realised it couldn't get her it made an attack for Luc. He tried to flee, but the wolf wasn't heitant, it had Lucs arm between it's jaws. The more he struggled, the more damaged his arm became.  
  
"Hold on Luc!" Giaz darted off accross the rooftops.  
  
"Hey! Don't leave me here!" Luc called after her. But seconds later Giaz appeared again with her blade drawn and jumped onto the wolfs back. It instantly let go of Luc's arm, which had deep gashs and was bleeding furiously. It begun shaking it's head to try and throw Giaz off, but was failing miserably. Then Giaz thrust her sword into it's skull. It let out an ear piercing yelp and then died in an instant. Giaz jumped off it's back and walked over to Luc who looked slightly faint.  
  
"Are you alright!?" she asked through gasps. Luc looked at her as if she was stupid. "Heh." Giaz scratched the back of her head. She then took off her jacket and wrapped it around his arm tightly to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Hey! Who goes there!!" A voice came. Giaz's cat ears perked up.  
  
"Damn, that's Seed! Run!!" she darted into the stable and onto the mare's back. Luc ran in after her.  
  
"Hey I don't have a horse!" he exclaimed. Giaz held out her hand, he took it and pulled him up. She kicked the horse in the sides and it ran out the stables and accross the town. A few guards tried to give a chase, but it was futile. Just as they were reaching the gates Giaz heard the hoves of another horse behind them. She turned round to see Luca Blight charging for them at full force.  
  
"You get outta here, I'll take care of him and catch up to you! He's come out after me, not you!" Giaz said and jumped off the horse and tore off towards Luca.  
  
"But how can you be sure of that!!??" Luc shouted after her, but she didn't hear him, she just kept running towards Luca at a surprisingly fast pace.  
  
When she reached Luca, she jumped up and grabbed onto his horse's neck and tore through it's skin with her claws, she could remember using this strategy before, anf it proved to be successfull. The horse thrashed about trying to get Giaz off, and by doing so threw Luca off it's back. Giaz let go and the horse ran off. She glared at Luca, her eyes peircing. He pushed himself to his feet and glared back.  
  
"Well long time no see, coward!" Luca spoke finally. "Going to join those state pigs are you! Pitiful!"  
  
"That's none of your concern!" Giaz said back. "I'm not really joing the Allience, I'm just staying there for a while."  
  
"And who was that boy? Got a lover already?" Luca said in a teasing way. Giaz spat.  
  
"Lover? You've got to be kidding! I'm just tagging along with him!" she answered.  
  
"Well enough banter, I'm going to teach you a lesson for betrying your mother country!" Luca unsheathed his blade. Giaz sprang for him, her claws outstretched and swiped him hard across the face before jumping up and perching herself in a tree.  
  
"Too slow!" she commented.  
  
"Pathetic! Hiding already? Come on down and prove yourself girl!" Luca taunted her. She spran out the tree and straight at him, then Luca brought his sword across her wing, breaking the fragile bones, and causingit to bleed heavilly. Giaz ignored it, not really caring that she was now unable to fly, she lunged herself at him again, and gained herself another strike, this time accross the side. She fell to the ground limp,but still prepared to try and spring up again.  
  
"Oh, not you cocky now are you?" Luca said placing his blade at her neck. But then to Giaz's amezement , Luca sheathed the sword and walked off without another word, letting her live! Or was he? Giaz could feel herself becoming faint from blood loss and before long, everything went black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yeah I know this chapter was crap! It will get better , I hope. ^^;; I gotta Web Page! Go see! http://groups.msn.com/TheSuikodenHellHole 


End file.
